KUMA-P Beargguy P
The KUMA-P Beargguy P (aka Beargguy Pretty, Beargguy P(Pretty)) is a Gunpla from the Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars OVA. It was piloted by Mirai Kamiki, while its optional Petit'GGuy was piloted by Satomi Funaki. Technology & Combat Characteristics For Mirai Kamiki's gravure photo shoot, Yuuma Kousaka redesigned the KUMA-F Beargguy F into the Beargguy P.HGBF 1/144 Beargguy P(pretty) manualHGBF 1/144 KUMA-PP Papagguy manual Since it's a Gunpla for photography, it places emphasis on being cute and pretty. However, because it was made by Yuuma, a skilled builder, whose character isn't able to make a weak Gunpla on purpose, it also displays considerable performance in battle. In fact, compared to the Beargguy F, Beargguy P has potential for greater performance with its weaponry. Like the Beargguy F, the Beargguy P also has an underwater propulsion system in its feet due to its lineage and thus has no problem moving underwater. When required, Beargguy P could change into a form resembling the Beargguy F. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon/Beam Saber :Mounted in both paws, besides functioning as ranged beam weapons, they can also generate beam sabers for melee combat. ;*Pretty Stick :A stick for casting love magic. During combat, it serves as a bashing weapon. Special equipment & Features ;*Extendable Arm :Beargguy P's arms can be extended to give it a greater reach in striking down enemy unit. ;*LCD Monitor :Installed in the face, above the mouth and nose, the LCD monitor allows Beargguy P to change its eye expression during battle. ;*Hardpoint :A hard point is present on the Beargguy P's back, it can be used to attach various armaments and equipments. ;*LOVE Striker :A striker pack with wings and an angel's halo. The wings can be used for attitude control when the Beargguy P is in the air. As the Beargguy P dances in the air with the LOVE Striker, it can use its speed to increase the Pretty Stick's attack power. ;*Chair Striker :A striker pack in the form of a chair, it is attached to the hardpoint on the Beargguy P's back and is used to hold the Petit'GGuy. ;*Petit'GGuy :A small, cute Gunpla carried on the Chair Striker. Unlike the one on KUMA-F Beargguy F, the Petit'GGuy carried by Beargguy P is controlled by its own separate fighter, Satomi Funaki - a friend of Mirai. From the pocket on its stomach, the Petit'GGuy can draw out various items. :;*Mace ::When pulled out of the stomach pocket, it is in the form of an blue popsicle stick, but after some shaking, it begins to glow and transform into a mace that has identical design as the one used by ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos. Unlike the Barbatos' mace, it is golden in color and has thrusters at the back of the mace's head. When the mace's thrusters are activated, they allow the Petit'GGuy to charge forward at a high speed, destroying enemy units in the Gunpla's path. :;*Trumpet ::When blown by the Petit'GGuy, it fires a stream of destructive, multicolored music notes from its horn. It is not shown if the trumpet is pulled out of the stomach pocket. Special Attacks ;*Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts :A style of martial arts known as . Mirai had taken lessons when she was younger. :;* ::A two-part technique. A diving kick, followed by a jumping knee strike. History Beargguy P's performance helped a lot when it participated in a battle during an emergency at the Nielsen Labs located in a southern island. At that time, the P(Pretty) equipment was removed, so it participated in battle with a form close to the KUMA-F Beargguy F, but it seems it would have been able to participate actively even with the P equipment. Picture Gallery Gunpla HGBF Beargguy P.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Beargguy P (2016): box art Notes & Trivia *The Petit'GGuy's ability to pull items out of a pocket on its stomach is likely a reference to Doraemon. References External links